Accidentalmente Embarazada
by nekykychan
Summary: AU. Se empezaron a ver en secreto y sabia que su familia la iba a asesinar si la descubrían con él, mas por que desde hacia ya un mes estaba esperando un hijo de esa persona. Sasuke no sabia si matar o quedarse en raya cuando se entero que su amiga estaba embarazada. ItaxOC KakashixOC. Si no les gustan los OC, bueno, supongo que entonces sera mejor que no lean.
1. Me van a asesinar

No eran ni las 8 de la mañana, y ya sabia que estaba en un gran problema

Estaba sentada en un taburete en el baño, con una prueba de embarazo en la mano  
"Positiva"  
No sabia como iba a explicárselo a su hermana, apenas iba a mitad de su carrera y no tenia un trabajo fijo, se sentía horrible puesto vivía en la misma casa que su hermana, su cuñado y sus dos hijos, desde que su padre las abandono, le ha sido difícil tener un vida normal y ahora esto…

*Me van a asesinar…* Pensaba, y un golpeteo en la puerta le asusto

-Satomi, ¿estas bien? Se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela-

-Ya…¡Ya voy Onesama!-

-Hai, Kakashi te espera en el auto-

*Debo…pensare en esto después, él llega hoy en la noche y tal vez…tal vez él tenga una solución*

Alejando toda aquella preocupación salió del baño, tomo su mochila, se despidió de su hermana y sus sobrinos para comenzar su día. Subió al automóvil donde su cuñado le llevaría a la escuela como todos los días, Kakashi era maestro y un gran criminalista por lo que daba clases en una de las facultades, Satomi estudiaba al otro lado del campus, en la facultad de artes y diseño.

-Estas mas callada hoy de lo normal, ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunto Kakashi con tranquilidad

-¿Eh? No…¡No!, no me sucede nada estoy bien- respondió muy nerviosa

-Esta bien…bueno hoy saldré tarde si no llego a comer dile a Azara por favor-

-Si, yo le avisare-

Cuando el auto se estaciono salió corriendo, Kakashi la miro extraño puesto era temprano y no llegaba tarde a ninguna clase

*Que le habrá picado a esta hoy…* se rasco la cabeza

Por suerte de Satomi, ese día estuvo muy ocupado para ella y no pensó para nada en su muy probable embarazo hasta que se cruzo con uno ojos negros y un cabello igual

-Satomi- le saludaba desde el otro lado del pasillo

-Sas…¡Sasuke!- se paralizo, inmediatamente pensó en lo que no recordaba

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente –Satomi te estuve buscando en todo el día no te vi-

-Ah..yo…estaba ocupada, ya sabes, las clases ja, ja- rio de manera nerviosa –Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-Bien aunque la contabilidad es muy aburrida, ¿no crees?-

-Si, lo ha de ser…-

Sasuke le tomo la mano a la chica y casi la arrastro a la salida de la escuela

-Vamos déjame acompañarte a tu casa, caminemos- le dijo muy animado

-Yo…este…si, caminemos- no tuvo mas opción que aceptar al ver los ojos de perrito.

Caminaban lentamente, Satomi venia muy en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera veía por donde caminaba por lo que Sasuke de picarón aprovecho eso y la llevo por otro rumbo.

-Satomi, tengo algo importante que decirte- le dijo serio

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-

Sasuke le tomo las manos y se sonrojo un poco, la miraba fijamente a eso ojos verdes que tenia.

-Satomi, ¡por favor sal conmigo!- le dijo con entusiasmo

-¿Qué?- Satomi se sorprendió

-Por favor se mi novia, yo no te lastimare nunca-

-Pero Sasuke, te llevo 3 años de diferencia y, ¿no salías con Sakura?-

-¿Ella? Nunca he salido con ella, es mi amiga y sale con Naruto, pero por favor, acéptame, tu no tienes nada ahora y yo tampoco, seriamos los mas sensuales de la Universidad y volvería a tener mi club de fans, serás envidiada y si te sientes incomoda cortamos así tu saldas con quien quieras por haber salido conmigo y yo tendré la atención que merezco-

*Esto es incomodo* Lo sentía en su mente, le soltó las manos a Sasuke y dio un paso hacia atrás

-Yo no puedo aceptarte Sasuke, lo siento, solo seria jugar contigo y yo no soy así-

-Anda, dame una oportunidad, no hay nada que se pueda interponer entre nosotros-

-Sasuke…estoy embarazada-

Sasuke sentía como si se petrificará al oír eso, aun tenía su sonrisa en el rostro, pero simplemente no podía cambiar esa cara, ni mover un solo musculo. Inconscientemente se dio una cachetada y entro en si.

-¿EMBARAZADA?, ¿ESTAS SEGURA?, pero, ¿Quién es el padre?, ¿desde cuando sales con alguien?-

Apenada intentaba decirle algo

-Yo bueno…- jugaba con sus dedos –No puedo decirte quien es por que el todavía no lo sabe…y bueno, estábamos saliendo en secreto desde hace varios meses y lo conozco de muchos años-

-¿Pero que dices? Esto no lo puedo creer- seguía en shock

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun- se inclino –Lamento todo esto pero debo irme a mi casa, adiós- Salió corriendo de ese lugar dejando un Sasuke perplejo y enojado

*¿Quién fue el bastardo? Primero Hinata me rechaza por ese perro de Kiba, Sakura deja de acosarme y ahora ella. ¡Diablos!*

Satomi seguía corriendo esperando a que Sasuke no la persiguiera y entro de golpazo a su casa

-¿te paso algo Satomi?- su hermana la miro extraña

-No, no tengo nada es que creí que iba a llover y venia corriendo-

-Hum, ya veo- le dijo aun sospechando -¿Vas a comer?-

-No, tengo mucha tarea, cenare al rato, ¿y los niños?-

-Minato tuvo clase de karate y Hikari esta en su cuarto dormida-

-Oh ya veo, bueno subiré- salió corriendo hacia las escaleras de manera nerviosa -¡Ah! Dice Kakashi que llegara tarde- le dio un portazo a su puerta

*Que niña tan rara* Pensó Azara

Ya en la tranquilidad de su cuarto se encerró, se tiro a la cama y abrazo a su almohada

*¿Qué va a suceder conmigo? No puedo abortar ni por que mi hermana es doctora, primero me asesinara*

Estaba nerviosa, apenas había cumplido 20 años, iba a la mitad de una carrera en donde era buena alumna, no sabia como decirle al padre de su bebe lo que pasaba, mucho menos si la aceptaría o la dejaría a su suerte. Lo peor era el momento de cuando lo revelara, mas por que estaba saliendo en secreto con el, puesto que a su hermana no le caía bien por que ya le había roto el corazón varias veces y no quería verla sufrir.

*Oh no, si él no se quiere hacer cargo del bebe Azara lo asesinara por eso y luego me asesinara a mi*

Se puso la almohada en la cabeza y empezó a girar por su cama hasta que por poco se caí de ella

-Mejor me pongo a hacer mi tarea, me despejare…-

La noche ya se había asomado, Sasuke aun seguía pensativo con todo aquello, no por que lo rechara si no por quien seria el padre de ese bebe.

*Yo crei que ella era de las que llegaría de blanco al altar* pensaba *A menos de que ya este casada* dio un salto de sorpresa *No eso no es posible, Kakashi no permitiría que algo asi le pasara la hermana de su esposa*

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo…

Un joven de cabellos negros y largos que eran sujetados con coleta baja, se encontraba en un avión de regreso a Japon, miraba por la ventana, sus negros e inexprersivos ojos eran opacados por aquellas ojeras que siempre había tenido, a pesar de que su viaje de negociosos había sido muy cansado, por dentro estaba muy feliz. En sus manos tenia una pequeña caja azul marino que no dejaba de ver y que de nuevo abrió, ese anillo tan hermosos que ahí tenia, ya quería llegar a casa a ver a esa muchacha de cabellos negros y largos, ojos como la esmeralda y piel blanca.

*No tardo en llegar, mi pequeña…* Tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara


	2. Tu eres el padre, espera, ¿que haces?

**He leído los RV que he han dejado, y bueno diré que solo fue una introducción intentare checar mas de cerca algunos detalles, sobre todo la narración ( y bueno, apenas me estoy empezando a familiarizar con la pagina), pero como le había dicho a alguien antes, los primeros tres episodios son una especie de preludio a lo que sera la historia real, así que por favor no desesperen, mi intención es que se diviertan mientras leen, a todos muchas gracias. **

**De antemano me disculpo por las muletillas que se pudieran encontrar en el texto.**

* * *

La mañana se hacia presente y volvió a hacer su rutina de todos los días: despertar, bañarse, vestirse y desayunar; pero últimamente le había agregado algo mas  
"Positivo"

_He hecho esta prueba diario desde hace un mes cuando empecé con los síntomas, no hay error alguno._

Boto la prueba a la basura y se miro en el espejo unos segundos, se alzó ese vestido rojo que traía puesto y miro su vientre, había crecido un poco pareciera que estuviera inflamada pero para no arriesgase a sospechas, la ropa holgada había su aliada desde entonces. Salió de su habitación se despidió de su hermana y sus sobrinos y subió al auto con Kakashi.

La había notado rara, era mas que obvia, la llevaba a la escuela, pasaba tiempo con ella en casa y la conocía desde hace años, le toco formar parte de su adolescencia, era la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido.

"Satomi…"

"¿Qué sucede Kakashi-san"

"Has tenido suerte de que Azara este demasiado ocupada últimamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estas actuando extraño"

Satomi sudo frio y paso saliva

"Pero sea lo que sea por favor resuelvelo rápido"

"Si, Kakashi-san" contestó con un deje nerviosa pero gracias a Dios, ya habían llegado a la universidad.

Al bajar del automóvil Kakashi le dio un último comentario

"No olvides que soy tu hermano mayor, y si es un chico el que te molesta y es mi alumno, bien lo puedo hacer sufrir un rato" Le guiño el ojo

Satomi sonrió aliviada, aunque Kakashi era callado y misterioso, se preocupada por su familia y ahora ella formaba parte.

"Gracias Kakashi-san, te veré al rato" se despidió y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio, estaba muy animada, el gesto de Kakashi le habia sacado una grata sonrisa. "Tal ves hoy sea un buen día después de todo"

En la casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su mejor y estúpido amigo Naruto

"Te digo que eso me dijo, no me quiso decir quien es el padre"

"¿De verdad?, ¿pero tu quien crees que sea?"

"No tengo la menor idea, ni idea pista, nada pero ¡arg!" se estaba comenzando a fastidiar por el asunto "Realmente me dan ganas de propiciarle una golpiza"

"Tranquilo, si no se hace cargo del bebe tendrás razón para golpearlo"

En medio de su dialogo-discusión por teléfono, le tocaron a la puerta, hizo mueca molesto, sabia bien de quien se trataba.

"Te colgare, ayer llego Itachi y tal vez me quiere llevar a la escuela" colgó el teléfono "Pasa" dijo algo antipático

La puerta se abrió despacito y dejo ver a el Uchiha mas grande, vestido de negro casual y elegante, aunque extraño, no tenia la misma expresión de mírame no me toques de todos los días.

"¿Qué pasa Itachi? Estas extrañamente animado hoy"

Itachi se le lanzo encima y lo despeino

"Es por que lo estoy dobe, es muy posible que hoy me den una respuesta que me cambie la vida y en unos meses demos una gran fiesta" reía entre dientes, aun desarreglandole el cabello a su hermano menor.

"Itachi, carajo suéltame el cabello" se enojo Sasuke

"Ya tranquilo" lo soltó "En la noche que regreses de la escuela te diré todo con lujo de detalle"

Itachi salió casi bailando de la habitación de su pequeño hermano

_Este tipo, agarra costumbres muy raras cuando viaja_ pensaba Sasuke _Mejor me voy a la escuela_

Sasuke realmente no imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.  
Mientras tanto Satomi se encontraba en clase tratando de hacer un círculo cromático solo con lápices de colores, cuando su celular empezó a vibrar.

_¿Sera Azara?_ su rostro cambio cuando abrió el teléfono

_"Mi pequeña, volví ayer en la noche y estoy muy emocionado de verte, te veo en una hora en el estacionamiento de tu colegio te tengo una gran sorpresa.  
Itachi"_

Paso saliva pesadamente, no contaba en que lo vería enseguida, por lo general cuando regresa de sus viajes de negocios se tarda un día en reponerse y otro mas en ponerse al corriente en la oficina, ser jefe, dueño y administrador era un trabajo difícil.

_Supongo, que llego el momento._ Se pego en las mejillas e intento animarse.

Llego la hora y se dirigió al estacionamiento del colegio, en su mente solo se repetía la frase "_Figthing_", a los pocos segundos llego un automóvil de color gris y se detuvo enfrente de ella, nerviosa, solo miraba como Itachi Uchiha se baja de el con una sonrisa en la cara

"Sato-chan" le decía animado y dirigiéndose hacia ella "Te he extrañado mucho" le abrazo fuertemente, Satomi estaba petrificada y nerviosa "Te ves realmente hermosa con tu vestido rojo" Quiso darle un beso en la boca pero ella se movió y se le dio en la mejilla, confundido la solto en ese momento "¿Estas bien Satomi-chan? Estas colorada" puso el torso de su mano en la frente de su novia.

"No te preocupes, tengo algo de calor es todo" rio nerviosa "Itachi-kun, ¿Qué es esa gran sorpresa de la que hablas?" pregunto curiosa

Itachi sonrió y sujeto la mochila de Satomi

"Aun no, primero déjame llevarte a un lugar especial y allí te diré"

"Itachi-kun, yo también tengo algo que decirte..."

"Vale, me lo dirás allá también"

Se subieron al automóvil para dirigirse a otro lugar, pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era que dos personas los habían visto: Kakashi, quien estaba pensando si había confundido a ese chico con Itachi o realmente era el y Naruto, el mejor amigo de su hermano, quien también estudiaba allí.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_ pensaban los dos, pero Naruto llamo a Sasuke

"¿Qué sucede sobe? Sigo en la escuela"

"Yo también, estoy en el estacionamiento y vi…a Itachi subirse a su automóvil con Satomi"

"¿Me estas jodiendo?" le decía enojado

"Claro que no, Kakashi también los vio"

Sasuke inmediatamente colgó el celular.

_¿Que esta sucediendo?_ frunció el ceño y un aura maligna se desprendía tan fuerte de el que quienes pasaban por el pasillo y alrededor de donde estaba el sentado, podían sentir la tenso que el joven Uchiha se encontraba, algunos, miraban con miedo.

Satomi miraba por la ventana del automóvil nerviosa y luego miraba a Itachi así lo hizo un par de veces mientras suspiraba.

_Espero todo salga bien._

"Ya llegamos" dijo Itachi

Al salir del automóvil, Satomi se dio cuenta de que la había traído al parque

"¿Por qué hemos venido aquí Itachi-kun?"

"¿No recuerdas?" le tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar unos metros hasta llegar a un gran y frondoso árbol, enfrente había una lago que mas bien parecía chapoteadero "Fue aquí cuando nos vimos por primera vez, tu estabas allá adentro jugando con el agua, tenias tu vestido azul y tus coletas que caían por tus hombros, yo estaba aquí sentado" señalo el árbol "cuidando de que Sasuke no se fuera por que nuestra madre había ido a comprarnos un jugo"

"Oh, no puedo creer que recuerdes todo eso Itachi-kun" lo miro con ternura, habían pasado demasiados años, mas de 10 quizá, no lo recordaba con certeza.

Itachi puso a Satomi exactamente debajo del árbol, ella no sabia bien que pasaba, nunca había visto así a Itachi, pero para ella todo se puso frío cuando él se arrodillo frente a ella

"¡Itachi-kun que haces!" le dijo asustada

El tomo su mano y en ese momento saco la cajita de color azul marino de su bolsillo.

"Satomi, te amo, te amo por que me diste otra oportunidad después de aquellos acontecimientos tan inoportunos, me has ayudado y apoyado, tu y Sasuke son mi razón para vivir" su tono de voz se volvió mas profundo y serio, le miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Itachi-kun…" se sonrojo

Itachi abrió la cajita dejando ver ese hermoso anillo y poco a poco lo fue poniendo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

"¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

Miro el anillo en su dedo y sus ojos brillaron no dudo y dio un..

"¡SI!" muy emocionada "Itachi-kun me quiero casar contigo"

Itachi se levanto del suelo y la abrazo pegándola muy fuertemente contra el, fue allí cuando Satomi se hizo para atrás bruscamente, Itachi se sorprendió pero ella no quería que sintiera su vientre.

"¿Sucede algo Sato-chan?" no podía negarlo, se asustó, hace unos segundos había aceptado casarse con él y ahora, no quería abrazarlo.

Satomi le dio la espalda

"Itachi-kun, hay algo que debes de saber, creo que tal vez afecte tu decisión de casarte conmigo" dijo seria

"¿Ah?" Itachi tenía una gran interrogación en el rostro.

Satomi se volteo y le tomo las manos.

"Itachi-kun, yo…" inhalo profundamente y... "¡Estoy embarazada de ti!" lo dijo sin pensar fuertemente y con los ojos cerrados

"Tu…" se desplomo

"¡ITACHI-KUN!"

Itachi Uchiha, el muchacho que se graduó a los 17 años con honores y primero en su clase de la universidad, quien saco de las ruinas la casi inexistente compañía de sus difuntos padres, quien se había hecho cargo de su hermano menor durante quien sabe ya cuantos años, el hombre que no le tenia miedo a nada, el muchacho frío y serio que conseguía las cosas a su manera y cuando quería se había desmayado con la noticia que su ahora prometida le había dado.

"¡Itachi-kun!" se incoó y le tomo de las manos "Por favor despierta"

Itachi abrió los ojos y con su mano libre le hizo el cabello hacia atrás a Satomi, poco a poco se fue reincorporando junto a ella.

"Satomi…¿de verdad?" le miraba con algo de ilusión "Dime, ¿desde cuanto lo sabes?"

"Yo…empecé a tener síntomas a los 3 días antes de que te fueras y bueno yo…" se apeno y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos "Todo el mes me he hecho pruebas y han salido positivas y aparte…" se llevo las manos al vientre "mi barriga ha crecido y puedo sentir como hay algo moviéndose dentro de mi"

Itachi llevo la mano al vientre de Satomi, la podía sentir mas abultado e incluso cálida.

"¿Azara-san y Kakashi lo saben?"

"No, me asesinarían, pero…" trago saliva "Ayer Sasuke me pidió que saliera con el y como estaba de insistente le tuve que decir pero no le dije que tu eras el padre"

"Hum, ya veo" Itachi rodeo con un brazo a Satomi acercándosela y con la otra le acaricio la cara

"¿Aun te quieres casar conmigo Itachi-kun?" pregunto nerviosa

"¿Pero que dices? Por su puesto, no solo me harás feliz si no que incluso me darás una familia, tranquila todo estará bien" le dio un beso en la mejilla

"¿Qué pasara con Sasuke?"

"No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso"

* * *

**¿FIN?**

**Bueno, ¡no!, aun hay mucho por delante, como ya mencioné, este es un preludio que nos lleva al drama real, a lo mejor habrá personas que me quieran linchar por la manera en que he puesto a Itachi (pero su van al corriente en el manga, se darán cuenta de que no era frío y malvado por que quería), pero no se preocupen, tendremos al Itachi frío y calculador en los momentos precisos e indicados. Esta es la manera en la que yo me lo imagino con su "personalidad real" por decirlo de alguna manera.**

**Espero disfruten, ¡hasta la próxima! **


	3. Todo salio de manera inesperada

**Hola a todo el mundo, ya he regresado, me disculpo, pero entre tareas, exámenes de admisión a universidades y etc., bueno las cosas hablan por si solas, sin mas espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. **

* * *

Estaba ya atardeciendo y después de un día agitado en el colegio y el laboratorio, el pelipalteado regreso a su dulce hogar.

"Bienvenido a casa" le recibió su esposa que casi por coincidencia estaba poniendo la mesa

"Hola" le dio un beso en la mejilla "¿Dónde están los niños?"

"Minato esta dormido, parece ser que jugo mucho en la guardería y Hikari esta en su silla en el corral" Se regreso a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena

Kakashi dejo su maletín encima de un mueble y se dirigió a donde estaba su hija, una bella bebé de apenas unos meses de nacida, ojos negros y cabello plateado como el de él, tomo a su bebe que estaba casi dormida entre sus brazos y regreso al comedor con su esposa, quien sonreía al ver lo feliz que se veía con su hija en sus brazos. Cuando se sentó junto a ella le bajo el tapabocas que siempre que salía portaba y le dio un beso.

"Espero que esta niña sea como tu, si no sacara mis grandes ojeras" río un poco al hablar.

"No te preocupes, fue Minato quien las saco, incluso tus mismas expresiones" le respondió con ternura mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su hija.

"Lo mejor es que después de haber dado a luz a dos niños, aun sigues igual de hermosa" lo dijo con algo de burla

"¿De que hablas?" le jalo la oreja "Yo aun soy joven tengo 25 años, tu eres el asaltacunas mi treintañero" se rió poniéndose de pie "Iré a traerte de comer"

Una vez servida la cena, Kakashi irrumpió en el silencio y el ruido de los cubiertos.

"Hoy vi a Satomi subirse a un automóvil con un chico idéntico Uchica Itachi" dijo serio

Azara arqueo una ceja"¿No lo abras confundido con Sasuke?"

"No, estoy seguro de que era Itachi" haciendo énfasis en el nombre del mas grande de los Uchihas

"¿Pero por que? Desde cuando se volvió a acercar a ella" el tono de voz de la pelinegra comenzó a sonarse alterado

"No tengo idea, pero espero que no sea para algo malo" decía preocupado

"Yo tampoco, no le tengo confianza a ese muchacho…"

* * *

Estaba Sasuke en la barra de su cocina tragando lo que era casi literal una caja de cereal con una mano, mientras leía con la otra un libro que decía "Finanzas y manejo económico".

"¡Sasuke ven al comedor!" le grito Itachi

Casi de mala gana, termino de cenar, cerro el libro y se dirigió al comedor

"¿Pero que mierd..?" se comenzó a irritar.

Frente a él estaban Itachi y Satomi sentados y como si no fuera poco, tomados de la mano

_Ya me las olía desde que Naruto me llamo_. apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" dijo de mala manera sentándose enfrente de ellos

Satomi miro a Itachi preocupada, no sabia realmente como lo iría a tomar Sasuke

"Veras Sasuke, hay algo que no te he dicho..." Itachi comenzo a hablar tranquilo, pero fue interrumpido.

"¿Otro secreto? Te escucho fuerte y claro" dijo sarcástico mientras cruzaba los brazos

"Satomi y yo llevamos algún tiempo saliendo, en secreto para que su hermana no se enterara, era algo delicado y hemos decidido casarnos y fue una decisión oportuna puesto que también vamos a tener un hijo" soltó sin más.

Sasuke se quedo callado mirándolos fijamente sin expresion alguna, a Itachi realmente eso le puso tenso.

"No espero que lo entiendas, pero me gustaría que nos apoyaras" le dijo serio Itachi

"No me enoja el hecho que se casen y vayan a tener un bebe" se hizo el cabello para atrás algo frustrado "Me molesta que me guardaras el secreto, tienes una mala costumbre hermano" le replico

"Lamento todo Sasuke" dijo Satomi

"No tienen por qué" se levanto de la mesa "No tengo nada de que quejarme o de que se preocupen yo estoy bien, mañana saldré con Ino y la convenceré de que Sai es gay" ego a todo lo que da "Solo espero que Kakashi no asesine a Itachi" río un poco y fue a su habitación

Sasuke tenia algo de razón, Satomi esperaba que Itachi no fuera asesinado o envenenado por un criminalista. Afuera de la casa de los Hatake estaba estacionado el automóvil gris de Itachi, Satomi no se quería bajar, por su mente pasaban todas las cosas horribles inimaginables.

_Le va a poner cianuro en la pasta de dientes ¡Lo se!. _Se comía las uñas de manera inconsciente Itachi le quito la mano de la boca haciendo que volteara a verlo.

"Hey" la saco de sus pensamientos "No va a pasar nada malo" le beso la mejilla.

Salieron del automóvil y al entrar a la casa, Kakashi y su hermana ya estaban sentados en el comedor

"Tardaste mucho en llegar del colegia a casa" le dijo en tono serio Azara "Y trajiste compañía" miro a Itachi de una no muy buena manera

"¿Nos dirán que sucede? Se fueron hoy juntos" continúo Kakashi

Satomi e Itachi se acercaron y sentaron enfrente e ellos, Itachi miró a Satomi, ya era hora de que lo dijera

"Onesan, yo…he estado saliendo con Itachi-kun desde hace unos meses y…" callo y la mirándola asustada "Yo…estoy embarazada"

"¿QUE?" casi lo gritaron al mismo tiempo la pareja de esposos.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" la miro exaltada "¿Por qué el no dijo nada?" miro a Itachi

"Yo me acabo de enterar también de eso" conestó Itachi "Azara-san, Kakashi, hoy antes de enterarme de esto, le propuse matrimonio a Satomi-chan"

Se levanto y se incoó enfrente de ellos haciendo una reverencia de ruego.

"Por favor, dejen que se case conmigo"

Ambos se sorprendieron por la acción de Itachi, si él quería algo lo hacia no esperaba por los demás.

"No nos tenemos que casar ahora mismo, podemos esperar a que él bebe nazca, tampoco se tiene que ir a vivir conmigo, incluso mientras no estemos casados y él bebe nace y se queda aquí, yo me haré cargo de todos sus gastos, del hospital y del bebe y cuando sea mi esposa, yo pagare su colegio. Por favor" Al final los miraba a los ojos

Kakashi y Azara se miraron sorprendidos, para que ese muchacho que ellos consideraran egocéntrico les dijera todas esas cosas, era por que algo estaba haciendo bien.

"Tienes mi permiso" dijo Kakashi casi sin pensarlo "Tienes el permiso de ambos" tomó la mano de su esposa y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"¿De verdad?" Itachi se reincorporo sorprendido

"Así es"

Itachi se levanto y fue a abrazar a su futura esposa.

Después de todo lo acontecido ese día, Satomi se recostó en su cama mirado el anillo que le había dado Itachi, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, había hecho algo bien en otra vida como para que esa situación no se convirtiera en una escena.

_Que bonito será todo_. abrazo la almohada _No puedo creer que mis hermanos aceptaran a Itachi._

Escucho un ruido en su ventana, se asomo y era Itachi quien le estaba aventando piedras, abrió la ventana y con la voz bajita le empezó a hablar

"Itachi-kun no puedes estar aquí, si te ven podrías poner en peligro en delicado equilibrio en el que estamos"

"No pasara nada" le contesto sonriendo

Empezó a escalar hacia su ventana, se monto a un árbol y aunque casi se cae, eso no le impidió que llegara hasta su habitación

"¡Tara!" dijo animado al momento que toco el piso de la habitación.

"Eres increíble Itachi Uchiha" le dijo Satomi con las manos en la cara "Tienes suerte que los vecinos no te hayan visto"

"Tranquilízate" la abrazo por detrás tocando su vientre haciendo que ambos se sentaran en la cama "No puedo creer que tengas un ser humano creciendo dentro de ti"

"Yo tampoco, es una sensación extraña y bonita al mimo tiempo" Le acariciaba las manos a Itachi

De un movimiento rápido pero suave para no lastimarla la acostó en la cama y el puso encima de ella, ladeando un poco su cuerpo para que su peso no cayera en ella y su vientre.

"Itachi-kun, si alguien entra nos meteremos en problemas" dijo susurrando, asustada y sobre todo sonrojada puesto la mirada de Itachi cambio a su otra mirada

Itachi le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano y hacia los cabellos que tenia en la cara hacia atrás para poder verla mejor.

"Ya nos metimos en suficientes problema últimamente" le acaricio el vientre "No hay ya nada tan malo que pudiéramos hacer" su voz se había vuelto mas profunda

"Itachi-kun…" que hiciera eso hacia que Satomi se apenara mas y mas

_Sigue siendo mi inocente Sato-chan._ la miraba con ternura y descision al mismo tiempo.

"Además…" se fue acostando junto a ella, mientras la acercaba con una mano que puso atrás de su espalda "¿No es bonito como estamos ahora?"

"Itachi-kun…" tenia las mejillas rojas, había cosas que Itachi hacia que siempre le ponían nerviosa.

Con la otra mano, el Uchiha le tomo la barbilla y fue juntando sus labios con los de ella para poder darle ese beso que desde que estaba en el avión deseaba con tanta fuerza.

"Te amo…" susurró en sus labios.

"Yo también te amo, mi pequeña Sato-chan…" volvió a aprisionar sus labios, besándola lentamente pero con pasión

* * *

**Pues bueno, este es el final de la primera parte, ¿Yey?, bueno supongo que este capitulo fue algo flojo, pero como ya he dicho, es un preludio, lo bueno ya esta muy cerca *risa malévola***

**Realmente no se cuando vuelva a actualizar (no pasa del mes) puesto mi PC esta en reparación y allí tenia los adelantos, tendré que sacármelos de la manga y tratar de hacerlos de nuevo lo mas apegados posibles a lo que recuerdo que escribí. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, todos los leo y tomo en cuenta. Saludos. **


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**Tenia un rato que queria actualizar pero no he podido, en fin, espero que esto sea del agrado de la mayoria**

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Satomi se comprometió con Itachi y admitiera su embarazo, los siguientes días a eso fue bastante incomodo puesto toda la universidad se enteró, ¿Cómo? Quien sabe pero eso era lo de menos, algunos rumoreaban de que se había embrazado a propósito para atar al Uchiha en sus garras, otros que el condón se había roto, solo sus amigos mas cercanos sabían la verdad y con eso bastaba. Camino hasta la entraba y allí estaba el automóvil gris de su esposo.

"Vamos a casa Sato-chan" decía a traves del vidrio

Itachi se había estado perdiendo de todo, las patadas del bebe, las falsas contracciones, se sentía horrible al no poder verlos a ambos diario, así que decidieron casarse enseguida, fue una hermosa boda, para ser planeada en una semana parecía que había tardado meses (que en realidad fue eso, Itachi se adelanto a planearlo todo) Incluso el vestido de Satomi, no era muy esponjado pero si bello, estaba bordado con encaje y la caída era hermosa que no se notaba su pequeño vientre, el velo fue hermoso, estaba segura de que vio a Kakashi llorar cuando ella dijo "Acepto", desde ese momento dejo de ser Hatake Satomi (había adoptado el apellido de su cuñado) y se convierto en Uchiha Satomi.

Subió al automóvil de Itachi y el le dio un beso en la mejilla, él empezó a conducir.

"Te he preparado una sorpresa Sato-chan" dijo muy animado

"¿A si?" ella estaba algo confundida

"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a casa"

La casa de los Uchiha no era una mansión como muchos pensaban, pero si era una casa bastante grande, tenia su propio frente con uno que otro árbol, y la parte de atrás era tan extensa que había una pequeña piscina, una mesa para jardín, bancas y una toma con pájaros, parecía un parque, incluso allí mismo en la parte de atrás había un bungalo bastante grande, que a veces hacia de casa de huéspedes, la casa principa lera de tres pisos y aun así tenia otro cuarto mas arriba que pegaba a la chimenea, allí era la especie de ático, era de esos fraccionamientos con vigilancia, no hubo necesidad de tener uno privado, por petición de su ahora esposa decidieron decorar un poco asi que Itachi mando a quitar la cochera algo que fue bastante innecesario y ahora aparcaba afuera.

.Tomo la mano de su esposa y fueron subiendo las escaleras, pero al llegar al pasillo le tapo los ojos

"¿Qué sucede Itachi-kun?"

"Ya lo veras y…¡tadan!"

Itachi quito la manos de los ojos de Satomi los cuales se iluminaron enseguida, el cuarto con siguiente al suyo estaba decorado, había una cuna de color azul muy hermosa, las paredes eran de uno mas claro con plantas dibujadas en las paredes, todo un armario con ropa para bebe, una cómoda y muchos peluches por todos lados..

"Itachi-kun es hermoso " se aventó hacia el para abrazarlo

"Me alegra que te gustara, fue idea de Sasuke"

"¿De verdad?" dijo sorprendida "Creí que no le gustaba la situación"

"Ah, ya sabes que el e muy frío y distante, pero tiene corazón al fondo y parece le emociona tener un sobrino"

"Al final Sasuke tiene muy buen gusto para estas cosas" le sonrió Satomi

Itachi tomo el rostro de su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Sato-chan, quiero quedarme a comer contigo pero tengo que regresar a la oficina"

"No te preocupes Itachi-kun, te dejare comida en la nevera para cuando regreses" le sonrió

Itachi le lanzo un ultimo beso y se fue a la empresa.

La empresa que ahora dirige Itachi no es la misma que la que tenia su padre, antes fabricaban armas y tecnología militar lo que hizo que su padre se metiera en problemas y fuera asesinado junto a su esposa, de eso hacia ya unos cuatro años. Ahora se dedicaban a investigación medica, construcción de fabricas, Itachi siempre fue muy inteligente, a petición de sus padres estudio Ing, Mecatronica y Robotica, fue cuando sus padres fallecieron que el tomo las riendas de la compañía y la tranformo a lo que es ahora, no fue nada fácil, tuvo que ponerse a estudiar Quimica y Farmacologia para poder hacer lo que es ahora, fue durante ese tiempo que su relación con Satomi se quebró también, ya que el padrastro de ella fue culpado por el asesinato de los Uchiha, pero al final el era inocente.

Pero el ya tenia 25 años y Satomi 23, ella estudiaba Diseño ahora, perdió algo de tiempo por que su padrastro no se podía dar abasto pagando la universidad de su hermana, y ella tuvo que en ese tiempo no pudo hacer mucho mas que tomar pequeños trabajos para no agobiar a su familia

"¡Sasuke no debe tardar en llegar!" le grito por la ventana e su automóvil y tomo marcha

El pelinegro caminaba por los jardines de la universidad con un libro de empresas en la mano, estaba atento a lo que leia pero aun asi pudo sentir como su amigo se le acercaba por atrás.

"Ni me interrumpas dobe…" le dijo secamente y lo dejo con la boca abierta

"Oh Sasuke, no dejas nada divertido" dijo resignado Naruto

"Lo siento" se disculpo cerrando el libro "Pero este examen esta cerca y tengo mucho que estudiar"

"Ya veo" cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a caminar con Sasuke "Creo que eso explica lo tranquilo que estas"

"No es eso, pero creo que me debo de tomar las cosas mas enserio"

Uzumaki quedo sorprendido ¿Sasuke diciendo esas cosas? "Desde cuando el gran conquistador habla asi" le dijo con algo de burla

Sasuke le pego con el libro "Aunque te lo explicara no lo entenderías"

"Vamos. Inténtalo" le reto aun burlonamente Naruto

"Itachi ha estado trabajando demasiado y si quiero poder ayudarlo debo de apurarme, al menos un año antes debo de graduarme y luego continuar con otra cosa mientras nos encargamos de la compañia"

"Estas hablando serio, parece que la cosa si va…" dijo algo asombrado

"Ademas, ahora que Itachi se ha casado y va a tener un hijo, no puedo andar por allí con cualquier chica, eso también lo debo tener pendiente, debo dejar de jugar"

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse de eso y Sasuke le dio una mirada de odio a mas no poder, aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar

"¿Despues de Administracion que piensas estudiar?" dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

"Arquitectura, si Itachi ya tiene cubierto lo medico al menos la otra parte me debería de hacer cargo yo"

"¿Arquitectura? ¿Cómo Neji?"

A Sasuke se le inflo la vena "Si como Neji. ¡Ah! Hablando de Neji" Sasuke le jalo el cabello a Naruto "¿Ya al fin podras pedirle una cita a Hinata?"

"¡Ah Sasuke eso duele!" pudo librarse del maltrato de su amigo y se acomodo el cabello "Le dije que quería hablar con ella, pero me ha dicho que hoy irían a casa de Satomi a estar un rato con ella, como es algo de chicas no quiero irrumpir"

"Dobe, la casa de Satomi es la mía, puedes ir con la excusa de que vamos a estudiar"

"Tienes razón…" apretó algo dentro de su bolsillo, era una carta. Hinata se la había dado confesándole lo que sentía, desde entonces no sabia si realmente era amistad o amor sus sentimientos hacia ella, no quería herirla ni tampoco darle alas "Espero platicar con ella un rato"

Sasuke se pego en la frente con la palma de la mano "¡Diablos!" maldijo "Solo espero que no vaya Sakura" gruño entre dientes

"Es cierto ¡Sakura-chan!" por un momento Naruto se ruborizo "Ha estado muy insistente"

"Ya se…" se sentó en una banca de la áreas verdes y Naruto junto el "Siempre se ha preocupado por mi desde que tenemos 12 años y se lo agradezco, pero realmente solo la veo como amiga, ya se lo he dejado muy en claro, no voy a ser su novio solo por que si como si se lo debería, se merece a alguien que la quiera"

"¿Tu no la quieres verdad?"

"No es mi tipo de mujer, la conozco muy bien y es mi mejor amiga, no la voy a ilusionar para que después se deprima…"

Naruto se quedo algo pensativo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás "Quien sabe…a Sakura no le gusto la noticia de que le habías pedido a Satomi que fuera tu novia, se entristeció, igual por la diferencia de edad nunca se han llevado"

"Mejor ya vámonos…"

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa de Sasuke.

Justamente solo se encontraban Hinata e Ino, de allí se les unieron Konan y Hana (para quienes no la ubiquen es la hermana de Kiba). La joven Hyuga era la favorita de su padre, aparte de ser la primogénita, con el paso de los año trato de que le gustaran los negocios pero al final no pudo y acepto lo que su hija quería, Hinata estudia en la misma universidad que Satomi solo que la ojiplateada es Diseñadora de Modas. Ino termino con Sakura estudiando enfermería, aparte de que es muy buena en los deportes y las artes marciales, siempre han sido las eternas amigas y rivales, Konan es de la edad de Satomi igual que Hana, es una publicista y ayuda a Itachi con las promociones de la compañía, Hana es veterinaria igual que su madre.

"Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que hay un niño creciendo dentro de ti" dijo Ino

"Es algo extraño pero realmente estoy feliz" Satomi se sonrojo y sin darse cuenta llevo las manos a sus mejillas

"Realmente te sienta bien el embarazo" le sonrio Hinata

"Aunque aun no entiendo bien por que tu hermana se exalto con esta situación" dijo Hana de brazos cruzados

"Es cierto" interrumpio Konan "Solo es mas grande que tu por 2 años y Kakashi-san ya tiene 30…" una gota de sudor inundo su nuca

"Pues veras, eran situaciones diferentes…" se quedo pensativo unos momentos "Ella ya tenia una relación con Kakashi-san y cuando nuestro padastro desaparecio el se ofrecio a pagarme la escuela, fue entonces cuando se embarazo de Minato, pero ella ya estaba trabajando en ese entonces…"

"Ya veo…"

"Ademas, con Itachi-kun no habíamos estado bien hasta hace un año asi que mas bien fue por eso que al principio lo tomaron mal"

"Oh…"

Satomi sonrio esperando que no l preguntaran mas, asi fue pero no quería dar muchos detalles, después de que acusaron a su padrastro del asesinato de los Uchihas su situación estuvo delicada, fue cuando Azara empezaba su iterno en el hospital y conocio a Kakashi en esas investigaciones, pero cuando su padrastro se entero de la relación no le hizo gracia, claro, nunca supieron hasta esos momentos que le traficaba armas, pero aun asi fue un padre muy amoroso, puesto amo a la madre de ellas y no las podía dejar en ningún momento desamparadas, fue cuando Azara quedo embarazada que el tuvo que desaparecer y por seguridad de ellas corto toda comunicación. Aun después de eso ocasionalmente les manda dinero bajo ´pseudonimos.

Por la puerta se escucho un ruido, eran Sasuke y Naruto entrando, Hinata pudo identificar de inmediato la voz de Naruto y se quedo helada, ambos muchachos saludaron cortésmente a las chicas, Sasuke le dio una palmada a Naruto para que se animara a hablar.

"Hinata, ¿me permites hablar contigo un momento a fuera?"

"Si.." contesto la ojiazul algo temerosa.

Todas las presentes se miraron entre ellas confusas mientras los dos jóvenes salían por la puerta principal

"Ah…esperemos que algo bueno salga de esto" dijo Ino mientras se tallaba la cabeza

"Hinata, yo…no se que decirte acerca de la carta, tu ya lo has dicho todo" intento mostrar una sonrisa de seguridad pero no podía, por dentro estaba demasiado nervioso

"Naruto-kun yo…" Naruto puso su dedo índice en los labios de Hinata indicándole que no hablara, algo que la hizo sonrojar bastante

"Habia estado buscando la mejor manera para decir lo siguiente, pero supongo que cualquier frase que diga antes solo le harán dar vuelta al asunto" aclarò su garganta y miro a la chica que tenia enfrente a los ojos "No me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti hasta hace poco, me cegué por otras cosas, y aunque no le caiga bien a tu familia, a mi me gustaría…tener una relación contigo Hinata…¿serias mi novia?"

La Hyuga sintió como su corazón se detenia, Naruto tenia las mejillas rosadas y realmente era algo que no se lo esperaba, decidio tragarse su miedo y responderle.

"Si, Naruto-kun…" tímidamente le tomo la mano y el Uzumaki no hizo mas que sonreir con gran alegría y darle un fuerte abrazo a su nueva novia.

Despues de un rato Hinata y Naruto se despidieron y se fueron juntos, tenían que hablar de como decírselo primero a Neji sin que se molestara, no querían iniciar su relación con problemas, después verían como decírselo a su madre para que asi el padre de Hinata no se lo tomara tan mal, también, tenían la problemtica de como se lo tomaría Sakura. La joven había estado actuando un poco rara, desde que Sasuke le dijo de manera seria que no quería algo con ella, se le había visto cabizbaja y se refugiaba en Naruto y ahora que el ya tenia una relación con Hinata, es muy posible que eso también le afectara.

De igual manera las demás chicas se despidieron para que Satomi pudiera descanzar, no es que estuviera cansada y ya se los habai repetido, mas bien pareciera que todos la sobre cuidaban. Comenzo a recoger los platos para fregarlos, Sasuke se acerco a la cocina pensando que ella estaba en su habitación, de cierta manera aun se sentía algo incomodo con la idea de que Satomi estuviera viviendo en su casa.

"Ah Sasuke, creí que estabas en la facultad" lo veía sobre el hombro puesto estaba de espaldas

"No, no tengo clases hasta en un rato" dijo tímidamente

"Ya veo, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer? Itachi ha dicho que aveces te quedas hasta tarde y no comes bien."

Antes de que pudiera negarse Satomi ya estaba sacando algo del refrigerador, realmente tenia hambre y había pensado comprarse un pan y comérselo en el camino, le apenaba que Satomi le tomara esa atención pero, su estomago le rogaba que aceptara. Al final se sento en la barra de la cocina mientras Satomi le servia un gran plato de Yakimeshi con bastante carne, se le hizo agua a la boca, no lo pudo evitar y se aborrazo, había pasado un rato desde que comia comida casera.

"Muchas gracias Satomi, aunque no era necesario"

"Deja atrás la modestia" comenzó a recoger los platos "De ahora en adelante pretendo cocinar bastante, para ti y para Itachi, no es ninguna molestia, creo que es lo minimo que puedo hacer después de que me hicieran el cuarto del bebe" le esbozo una sonrisa

Sasuke se sintió basntate avergonzado que salio huyendo por la pruerta principal hasta su automóvil. _Kami, creo que mi salida fue bastante exagerada…_

Azara movia la cabeza de un lado a otro, su cuello y hombros le estaban matando, había tenido un turno muy pesado en el hospital, apenas iba a la mitad de su residencia pero las cosas ese dia se complicaron, quedo encargada de la sala de emergencias, para su suerte un camión de pasaje choco contra uno particular en la carretera, de repente la sala se lleno con personas heridas, otras agonizando y varios ya muertos, su turno de 24 horas se volvió de 48, tuvo que hacer una cirugía sola, para su mala suerte se complico y tuvo que llamar al cardiólogo, afortunadamente después de 8 horas de cirugía, el paciente que no era mas que un muchacho de 18 años paso lo peor y se encontraba estable.

Afortunadamente llego a casa y la paz reinaba, Minato aunque era solo un niño de 5 años, su pensamiento logico estaba bastante desarollado, lo había llevado a casa de un amigo de la guardería puesto era cumpleaños de él y tendrían una pijamada, asi que solo con regreso con Hikari a casa, no trabajaria hasta el martes y ese día era viernes, asi que el fin de semana lo disfrutaría con sus dos hijos.

Dejo a Hikari en su cuna después de un buen baño, encendio el monitor y se llevo el otro a su cuarto, se dio una ducha que debio de haber durado unos 20 minutos, pero quería quitarse todo olor a cirugía que tuviera en ella, se puso su ropa interior y cubrió con una bata, solo eran las 3 de la tarde pero no pudo mas y se quedo completamente dormida.

A la hora llego Kakashi, miro que la casa estaba muy silenciosa y sin hacer mucho ruido entro al cuarto de su bebe, estaba profundamente dormida y asi la quiso dejar, no la despertaría solo para abrazarla, si Hikari dormida respetaría su sueño, se dirigio a su habitación y pudo ver que su esposa dormia plácidamente, sonrio para el mismo y procedio a quitarse la corbata y toda esa pesada ropa que llevaba encima, se puso un pantalón muy ligero y se sento al lado de Azara.

La observo unos momentos, tenia la bata abierta y podía ver su lencería, le gustaba mirarla, era joven, pero cualquier mujer depsues de haber tenido hijos tardaba un poco en que su figura regresara, con ella no, se lo atribuia a que nunca estaba quieta, tenia todo en su lugar y agradecia a la lactancia por que sus senos eran un poco mas grandes de lo normal, le acaricio la cintura, ella solo suspiro y movio la cabeza, se acomodo un poco mas encima de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, otro en la frente hasta llegar a su boca, inconsientemente ella respondio el beso y abrió los ojos.

"Kakashi…¿ya has llegado?" dijo somnolienta

"No, soy un holograma, el verdadero aun sigue en el automóvil"

Ella rio un poco y le jalo el cachete "Ah, mira que gracioso me has salido hoy"

La acerco hacia el y se acurrucaron en la cama, también estaba cansado pero no tanto como debio de haberlo estado su esposa, no pudo evitarlo y empezó a besarla con algo deintensidad, le correspondio y poso sus manos en la espalda del peliplateado, después de un rato se separaron y ella se acomodo en su pecho.

"No ire por Minato hasta mañana, que te parece si me dejas dormir un rato mientras a Hikari"

"¿Qué recibo a cambio?"

"En la noche lo sabras"

Kakashi le sonrio pícaramente, le dio un beso y la dejo descanzar.

Estaba en la sala viendo la televisión tranquilamente, no era muy tarde pero le dolia la espalda, tal vez por que había estado mucho tiempo de pie pero aun asi, pensó que no fue mucho, de alguna manera tendría que hacer caso a los consejos de los demás e intentar llevarse las cosas de manera tranquila. La puerta se abrió, Itachi venia entrando, se le escuchaba la voz algo molestaba, hablaba en ingles y no le entendia muy bien, seguramente algún socio del extranjero que lo llamo al móvil.

"Molesta que no sepan hacer su trabajo…"

"Bienvenido a casa Itachi-kun" Satomi le respondio desde donde estaba sentada

Itachi por un momento se confundio, sacudió un poco la cabeza y regresó en si, se acerco a su esposa y se sento junto a ella para darle un beso

"Sato-chan" le sonrio

"¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? No sonabas muy feliz por el teléfono"

"Ah, cosas del trabajo, ya sabes los mismos problemas, no son cosas importantes pero afectan un poco, ya tendre que solucionarlas yo, pero olvidémoslo, ¿quieres? En la casa realmente es en lo ultimo que quiero pensar, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?"

"Fui a la cita con el medico y.."

"¡La cita!, perdóname Sato-chan, he tenido un dia muy ocupado y lo olvide completamente…"

"No te preocupes Itachi-kun, no te moleste por lo mismo, supuse que tenias cosas que hacer"

Itachi la miro con algo de desilusión a si mismo, lo menos que quería hacer era dejar a su familia del lado por el trabajo como lo hizo su padre.

"Prometeme que no importa que sea, si tiene que ver con el bebé, con Sasuke o contigo, marcame enseguida" le tomo de la mano, ella respondio mirándolo tiernamente y asintiendo "Bueno dime, ¿Qué dijo el medico?"

"Me reviso y dijo que todo estaba bien, que el bebe viene sano pero que no deje de tomar mis medicamentes y además, me hizo un ultrasonido" estiro la mano a la mesa de centro donde se encontraba su bolso y saco un par de negativos que le entreo a Itachi

El pelinegro sonrio al instante de verlos, podía ver la clara forma de un bebe en ellos a pesar de estar algo borrosas.

"Si es que el doctor no se equivoca de aquí a dos meses, parece ser que tendremos un niño"

La felicidad no cabia en el rostro de Itachi, le tomo del rostro y dio un beso para después, acariciar su vientre. Su primer hijo y que fuera un varòn, estaba feliz, si el segundo fuese una niña entonces estaría completo pero no, primero tenia que pensar en este bebe que viene y en que el embarazo de Satomi no se complicara.

"Te amo Satomi" le dio un beso en los labios y después otro en la mejilla

"Tambien te amo Itachi-kun"

* * *

**Lo se, lo se...he tardado bastante a subirlo, entre examenes y admisiones se me fue el tiempo, al final si entre a la universidad (viva ~~~~ quien sea mùsico entendera mi sufrimiento) e inmediatamente comenzo el colegio, Anyway ~**

**Es muy posible que haya exagerado con las profesiones de Itachi y algunas cosas, ya estan incluidos mas personajes para darle un poco mas de sentido, desde ahora aclaro que habra muy poco SasuSaku (realmente no me gusta) y no pretendo que al final sea una pareja.**

**Por favor, dejenme criticas, buenas malas, incluso si creen que esto es una porqueria, no me ofendo, todo lo tomo en cuenta.**

**Bye-bi ~~**


End file.
